When She Loved Me
by MiLoV
Summary: When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart." -Draco -this is a songfic kinda...


Disclaimer: I don't own HP most unfortunately but I do own the children.

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!!!: Song is meant to be from Draco's point of view!!!!!

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: GO BACK AND READ IT!!!!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rain pelted the window as lighting flashed and thunder roared. The darkness surrounded the tiny house and a knock came upon the door. An old man stood up shakily and wobbled over to the door, depending mainly on his cane for his support. He opened the door and three figures scurried into the house almost knocking the poor old man over. He regained is footing and closed the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. Conners. We didn't mean to run you over, it's just pouring so hard outside." The old man chuckled.

"OH don't you worry about me, little Ms. I'm doing just fine." He chuckled a little bit and sat down in his rocker. "you two must be Tommy and Ginny." He looked over at the two children who were positively soaked.

"I just wanted to thank you again, Mr. Conners. I know it was last minute and all."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Weasely...."

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Well, Hermione, I always love looking after people's children, seeing as how I never had any of my own." The young lady put on a sympathizing face and patted the old man's back.

"I'm sorry." He nodded and pulled off his bifocals, cleaning them. "Well, I must be going. My husband and I are off to see a movie then go to dinner! We never get to do anything together, ya know just the two of us." she leaned over and kissed each of her children on the forehead and left quickly. "Thanks again!" she called as the door shut.

"So, what do you two children want to do, eh?" the two 7 year olds looked at each other and smirked.

"Tell us a story, Mr. Conners!" they said in unison. He chuckled slightly.

"A story, eh? And tell me, what story might you be wanting to hear?"

"A romantic story!" cried Ginny.

"A sad story!" Ginny and Mr. Conners looked closely at Tommy. "What? I like angsty stories!"

"You little liar!" yelled Ginny as they both got up. Mr. Conners knew this look...they were about to fight.

"ME? A liar? Look who's talking! 'I don't feel good mom, maybe you should stay home with me tonight'" he mocked.

"Why you little-"she pounced and grabbed Tommy by the throat. Mr. Conner stood up.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled with a voice that sounded much deeper than an old man's usually was. The two children stopped immediately. Mr. Conners, obviously satisfied with himself, sat back down.

"Now...what story to tell you...." He thought for a moment. "ah, yes....This is the story of a young man named, Mr. Malfoy and the girl he loved, Ms. Granger. Back about 20 years ago...Mr. Malfoy loved this girl so much...."

FLASHBACK

Malfoy watched his beloved as she bounded over to him. The night shadows hid them as they kissed passionately. "I love you." She giggled.

"I love you too, Ms. Granger." He laughed. The two fourth years laid in the grass and counted the stars. He watched her and noticed her beautiful hair, her gorgeous smile....

**When somebody loved me**

**everything was beautiful.**

**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart.**

"Harry and Ron found out about us! They were so angry!" she cried as he pulled her into a hug.

"We'll make it through this, Ms. Granger. I promise you." She cried into his chest and he wiped away as many tears as he could before he began to kiss them away. She looked up at him and smiled.

**And when she was sad**

**I was there to dry her tears**

They lay on her bed, reading happily together that night. He always relented and let her choose the book that they would read together...well the one he would end up reading while she slowly drifted off to sleep. He smiled down at her, like he always did and covered her with a blanket.

Taking one last look upon his beautiful girl, he saw the smile that was on her face as she slept.

**And when she was happy,**

**So was I**

**When she loved me**

After their fourth year, they were getting so sick of hiding, but they knew they had no choice. Harry and Ron had long ago left poor poor Ms. Granger very soon after they found out about her love interest.

During the summer, they went to Diagon Alley together and went out to lunch almost everyday, but not before making sure their parents thought they were going out with friends.

They laughed as they walked through the park, watching the little children pass them by on bicycles and scooters of sorts. Both loved children.

**Through the summer and the fall**

**We had each other, that was all**

**Just she and I together,**

**Like it was meant to be**

Sometimes, Ms. Granger would remember her friends, Harry and Ron. She would cry and cry and cry, knowing that she had lost them forever. Mr. Malfoy could always know when she was sad or troubled or scared and he would apparate to her house as quickly as he could.

**And when she was lonely,**

**I was there to comfort her**

**And I knew that she loved me**

When they got back to school for their fifth year, something changed. He never saw her anymore, they would pass eachother in the halls, and he would wait for her to say something, give him a look...anything! But no....he continued to love Ms. Granger...even though she ignored him.

**So the years went by**

**I stayed the same**

**But she began to drift away**

**I was left alone**

Everytime he asked her to meet him somewhere: he would send her notes, paper airplanes....she would never meet him.

He sat in the astronomy tower one night, longing for her. Wondering what happened, and what he did wrong. HE longed for her to say those words that she used to say to him all the time: I love you.

**Still I waited for the day**

**When she'd say I will always love you**

He cornered her one day during sixth year and made her tell him what was going on. "I talked to Harry and Ron." He knew this couldn't be good. "I told them I still wanted to be friends with them, and that I couldn't bear to be away from them any longer. They...told me....I would have to make a decision...to make a choice between you...or or them...and....I chose them. I'm sorry." She wiped away a stray tear that had somehow made it down his cheek. "Don't forget me, I know I won't forget you." With this, she walked away, leaving poor Mr. Malfoy all alone.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The day of graduation came quicker than anyone expected and each of them were called up by name as they were handed their certificates. After the ceremony, Mr. Malfoy looked around and found that...after these past few years, he had lost all of his friends. Everyone was gone.

He sighed quietly to himself and made his way to his car. He noticed that a few cars down from him, stood Potter, Weasely, and...Granger. She kissed Weasely lovingly on the lips and at this, Mr. Malfoy could not take it any longer. He knew it was official now, she had forgotten him.

"Wait!" someone cried.

**Lonely and forgotten,**

**I'd never thought she'd look my way**

He turned and saw his beloved running towards him, her robes swaying behind her. She came up to him and smiled...and without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. They held eachother for a moment, just remembering the days past.

**And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do**

**Like she loved me**

When she finally let go, she smiled at him one last time, the smile he could never get enough of....and watched as her eyes filled with tears...and she walked out of his life...for the final time.

**When she loved me**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tommy and Ginny sat gawking at this little old man as he finished the story with tears in his eyes. But he quickly bucked up and looked at his pocketwatch. "Blimey, is that the time? Your mother will be here soon." He smiled at them. He got up and wobbled over to the window. "well, look at that, it stopped raining!" A knock came on the door and Mr. Conners let the young woman in. She hugged her red-headed children.

"Were you good for Mr. Conners?" they nodded. "Thank you so much..." she stopped when she noticed the old man's eyes. They were a cloudy grayish blue...they reminded her of...

"Come on mommy!!!" the children pulled their mother out the door. "Mr. Conners told us the best story! It was about this girl-"started Ginny as they left the tiny cottage.

"Named: Ms. Granger."

"And this boy-"

"Named Mr. Malfoy!"

"They were so in love!" The young woman stopped and her face went horribly white.

;;;;;;;;;;

Mr. Conners went into the back room and pulled out his wand. He muttered a transformation spell and he turned back into his regular self....young, tall, broad shoulders, devilishly handsome, blond hair, blue eyes...."Nice to see your back, Mr. Malfoy." Came a house elf's voice. He nodded and walked towards the window to watch the children leave. He saw Hermione look back at him through the window.

"Mommy? Are you all right?" Hermione looked down at her children and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't be better." She smiled at Draco one last time before leaving with her husband and children to go home.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Draco sat down in the old rocker and began humming a tune and then he began to sing.

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour we spent together lives within my heart**

The small house elf watched sadly.....this broken man was once the happiest of them all.

**When she loved me**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A/N: When she loved me by Sarah Mchalan (don't know how to spell her name) I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
